Web services that allow an application to communicate with other applications over a network are becoming increasingly popular. A new trend for web-based applications is called a “mash-up”. Mash-ups utilize two or more different web services from disparate, and possibly competing, web sites. This ability to obtain and combine data from multiple sources allows unlimited opportunities for programming new types of web-based applications.